vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunset Shimmer
Summary Sunset Shimmer was the original student of Princess Celestia before Twilight Sparkle, but when she didn't get what she wanted immediately she fled from those studies. She is the main antagonist of the first Equestria Girls movie and the secondary protagonist in the sequel, Rainbow Rocks, and is set to be the main protagonist of the 3rd movie, Friendship Games. She is quite powerful, likely on comparable levels to Unicorn Twilight, and with other power-ups along the way becomes one of the strongest in the show. Strength & Abilities Tier: 9-A to High 8-C | 7-B | 7-A, likely 6-C | 10-B, likely higher in anthro form | 7-B Name: Sunset Shimmer Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Classification: Unicorn/Human Age: Early to Mid 20s (older than Twilight by multiple years) Powers: Has all the powers Unicorn Twilight had, as she studied under Celestia before Twilight. Potentially even knows more as she shows clear knowledge of things Twilight has no idea about throughout the movies. | Flight, several powerful energy blasts, Mind Control on a wide scale (mind controlled an entire high school population at once in seconds), stronger telekinesis (ripped an entire wall of a school off and crushed it into nothing with ease), Transmutation (can change anyone into a demon of similar flight and magic powers as her with little effort, can do it to multiple at a time). | Unlimited Flight, has a forcefield that can tank at least Mountain Level+ blows with ease, can revert mind control on par with The Dazzling' level of it, can summon a giant spiritual to aid in battle, which was strong enough to one shot The Dazzlings. | The strength and powers of the average teenage girl, likely more powerful in anthro form | Flight, can create and mend holes in reality across dimensions, can fire large beams of energy. Has also shown the ability to remove the negative energy from another completely (similar to the Elements of Harmony) like wen against Midnight Sparkle. Weaknesses: Was too over-confident and cocky, thought too highly of herself which eventually saw her admittedly stupid plan in hindsight fail with ease (no longer a problem after the first movie). Otherwise, none notable, seems about as good at the rest of the Mane 6, though she does sometimes get down on herself for her past mistakes. | None Notable | Requires the Mane 6 in order to accomplish this power | None notable. Attack Potency: Small-Large Building level (should be comparable to Unicorn Twilight in strength if not slightly stronger as she trained under Celestia as well and potentially learned more than Twilight). | City level, potentially higher (took over the powers of the Elements of Harmony for herself to use). | Mountain level, likely Island level (defeated The Dazzlings with ease who were powerful enough to go toe-to-toe with the original Rainbow Power). | Average Human level, is as strong as a teenage girl, likely more powerful in anthro form | City level (Manifested the powers of the Mane 6 which showed to be on par with the Elements of Harmony in the original movie). Range: Several dozen meters with magic | Many kilometers with her new more powerful magic, likely can reach the sun and moon like the original EoH, but we have no way to prove this. | Can stretch across an entire continent with ease. | A few feet with punches and kicks | Several dozen meters with magic Speed: Peak Human Level (as fast as the rest of the non-Pegasus Mane 6 normally) | Likely Massively Hypersonic, but no way to prove this, Relativistic reactions as she reacted to the EoH beam. | Massively Hypersonic+, should be as fast as the normal Rainbow Power speed | Average Human Level | Likely Massively Hypersonic+ Durability: Building level (scaling from Unicorn Twilight tanking a Sonic Rainboom) | City level, potentially higher (should be about as powerful as the Elements of Harmony) | Mountain level, likely Island level (stronger than that of the Dazzlings who defeated the original Rainbow Power. | Average Human level, likely higher in anthro form | City level (Manifested the powers of the Mane 6 which showed to be on par with the Elements of Harmony in the original movie). Lifting Strength: Above Average (should be about equal to Twilight who lifted a rock bigger than she was) | Undeterminable Striking Strength: Undeterminable Stamina: Average | At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman | Average | Likely Superhuman Standard Equipment: Just herself, maybe her special Journal to send messages to Twilight. Intelligence: Genius, is of comparable levels to Twilight in intelligence. Notable Attacks/Techniques She has many of the same spells as Twilight, look at Twilight's page for more info. Key: Unicorn Form | w/ Element of Magic (Demon Form) | Rainbow Power | Equestrian Girls Human Self, with Magic of Friendship/Anthro Form | Daydream Shimmer Category:Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Female Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Flight Users